


Dandelion

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Codenames, Destiny is a Bitch, Gen, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: — What the fuck is that? What are you doing here? - Geralt asked paralyzed - I thought you said you were bringing the backup!This was one of those cases, where Geralt thought it is one thing but it is quite another.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974642) by [LadyDragonsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane). 
  * Inspired by [Secret Agents AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618358) by Soosdraws. 



> Hey XD  
> This is my first time writing for this fandom, and the first thing I post in years ...  
> I watched the series more than once and did some general research in addition to sticking my nose into any fic that crossed my path on tumblr; so if it’s not the time, please apologize me.  
> I was very inspired by the amazing art of @soosdraws on Tumblr and I ended up having to write something about it! Please take a look at the amazing arts, it's worth it!

— Don't worry - She said and Geralt grunted for what must have been the fifth time.

It was just a simple job in the beginning, entering the building, passing the guards without being recognized, picking up the microchip and leaving as quickly as possible, his boss had said.  
But of course it had gone wrong; Destiny was a bitch after all.

— White Wolf, watch out! There are two extremely ugly ones on your left! - Jaskier's voice came over his communicator.  
— Be serious! - Geralt practically snarled back.  
— I'm serious! - Jaskier snorted on the other side.

Geralt knocked down them both masterfully, they were just security guards, not much to worry about.

— How many more?  
— Some - Jaskier replied tensely.

Jaskier was the only reason it was still going on the tracks.  
He had arranged his clothes, even the tie he had made, adding a wolf brooch that hid a small bomb.  
He also tampered all cameras and turned off the alarms as he went through the building; the elevators were empty just because Jaskier had prepared everything before hand, he had directed the flow of employees to the others elevators, this way it looked like the one that Geralt was using was under maintenance at the moment.  
It was also Jaskier who discovered while he was in the building that the microchip was not as unprotected as they had thought.

— Where I am? - Asked after shooting in two more security guards.

He had already moved through several floors after fulfilling his objective, the microchip well kept in the necklace he wore under his social shirt; but he had no idea how many was left, he was starting to run out of munition and had already used the bomb brooch.

— Seventh floor on the east side, people are already being evacuated, how's your munition?

Geralt snorted, it seemed as if he knew, and he had no doubt that Jaskier had counted the shots.

— Bad.  
— Shit!

Geralt got possession the weapons of the man who were knocked out, moving cautiously through the cubicles where he was.  
A lone shot echoed through the communicator, causing Jaskier to look away from the monitor he was following and look at the camera he knew would give him a better Geralt's angle.

— I need a backup - Geralt said in a harsh tone, after a few more shots.

— Ahhh you fucking Wolf, how many times do I have to tell you to get the damn vest? - Jaskier practically shouted on his communicator — Shit, shit, shit! Hold on, I'll fix it! - He hurriedly guaranteed — Try the stairs, I'll keep the elevators running.

Geralt nodded despite not knowing if Jaskier could actually see him; his hand was busy pressing where the bullet had entered his abdomen; it wasn't his first shot, of course, but the vest was showing a lot, the shirt itself already looked tight on his body.  
He knew it wasn't so bad, or the pain would be unbearable, but adding to that his dislocated shoulder and the new cuts on his face, Jaskier was going to have throw a fit when he saw him, he didn't even want to see the face that Yennefer was going to make when he bleed into her office.

He could hear Jaskier's rapid breathing in his ear, probably typing like crazy in the many terminals they kept in the van.  
Stood up dark spots gathering at the corners of your eyes, but it stuck, it was just a bloody shot, his back-up should be on his way and Jaskier said to use the stairs.  
He knocked down three more, but agents this now, more poorly trained guards; at this point, he got even more blood stains on his white shirt at least his gloves were black.  
He was almost two floors below when he heard the shots, his back-up should be getting rid of others.  
Had stopped counting after the tenth shot, but there were too many bullets, so it has to be more than one person, which could mean something quite the opposite, maybe more problems.

His senses were somewhat lethargic, but he shook his hand on the pistol and pointed it at the door; still had some bullets in the clip after all.

— I need an update - Called on the communicator.  
— I'll give you your shit update - Jaskier hissed on the communicator, his voice sounding irritated.  
— Are you ok? - Asked worried.

Jaskier used to park the van at least a few blocks away, close enough to reach all kinds of signals it needed but also far enough to be safe.

Geralt was worrying about him now, what if the agents had discovered his location? Jaskier was always on his computers, concerned about Geralt's missions and never about himself.  
And they didn't have a big team this time, it was just he and Jaskier, Destiny would hear about it in the report, his boss should have known better and sent some of the other Wolves with them.  
Geralt opened the door, his eyes quickly getting used to the light after the semi-dark stairs.  
Jaskier was moving away from one of the agents, the pistol steady in his hand while wiping the blood down from his face with the other arm, cold blue eyes.

— What the fuck is that? What are you doing here? - Geralt asked paralyzed — I thought you said you were bringing the back up!  
— I am the back up you ungrateful brute! Fucking White Wolf! - Jaskier complained, his eyes coming alive again when he saw him standing there.

Jaskier approached him, supporting his body as they go back to the stairs, his hand still firm on the gun as Geralt's right arm went over his shoulder.

— Extracting the White Wolf now - He said as they descended go downstairs, his breathing was irregular and his eyes blinking through because of his blood.  
— Damnit Dandelion, you did some damage there - Destiny complained on both communicators. — We have a car straight to the Sorceress when they go out through the back - asserted firmly.  
— What the fuck did she call you? - Geralt asked, looking like had been kicked.  
— Dandelion - Jaskier repeated.

He didn't even blink when another security guard appeared on the stairs, pulling the trigger while jumping over one step.  
Geralt was rambling as he leaned on Jaskier to steady himself.  
Geralt’s fucking boss on the communicator, then so Jaskier had called in for reinforcements; but is not Jaskier, it was Dandelion!  
Dandelion was a name well known to agents; a great agent by the way, he had never left without fulfilling a mission, and his targets were one hundred percent eliminated, Geralt thought he had retired, he was a legend just like the Blaviken Butcher; the codename that Geralt had abandoned so many years ago.

— Surprise? - Jaskier asked when he noticed the silence.  
— I hate surprises - Geralt complained in an exasperated tone.  
— If you can use that tone with me then you can move those thick legs faster!

They managed to leave without another meeting, the discreet car was waiting for them outside, the usual driver for these quick leaks.

— Damnit Geralt - Jaskier complained as soon as the car started moving.

He helped to remove the damaged shirt while assessing the damage, his hands pressing the wound with the cloth.

— At least the bullet came out, Yennefer will kill us -He Complained by touching his forehead and wiping the blood accumulated in his face quickly with a torn piece of cloth; fingers running over the shoulder — This is going to hurt.

And it really hurt when the shoulder went back into its place, a sore howl coming out of Geralt.  
Jaskier settled next to him, the two steady hands containing the blood, the gun stuck in your (his) waist.  
Geralt raised his good hand and cleaned all the blood he could from the blood that was accumulating on his face, seeing the skin crawl on contact.

— So, Dandelion?

And that smile Jaskier gave him was completed by the blush on his face and the eyes glowing as he laughed awkwardly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
